


Moments with Rose

by MarsAndMighty



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: BAMF Rose Tyler, F/M, Fluff, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24126544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarsAndMighty/pseuds/MarsAndMighty
Summary: Just a tiny fic of a few moments that Rose has with Doctors 9-12.
Relationships: The Doctor (Doctor Who)/Rose Tyler
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Moments with Rose

**9**

"GO ROSE! YOU GOT THIS!" Shouted a man, cheering far louder and more enthusiastic than any of the other spectators.

The blonde competitor shot him a smile and squealed as she dodged another bullet that then would have hit the man right between the eyes were it not for the barrier.

All of the stands eyes were on her as she snuck up on another competitor, ran and slid into his legs, knocking him to ground and then immediately shot him. His vest popped and green liquid leaked out before beeping, signalling he was out.

"YES! WELL DONE ROSE!" The man continued shouting his praise and support, absolutely ecstatic his friend had made it to the final three.

He didn't _really_ need the first place prize, but Rose wouldn't back down after he mentioned he'd always wanted a triple melded vorpal ring.

It was just her, a Salgarican and an exceptionally fast Quill. He was rooting for Rose's victory, but would still be proud if she came back with bronze.

"Hey buddy, can you shut up? Cheerleading ain't gonna get you in her pants."

The man turned around to spy a fool who just made a terrible decision.

"You want me to shut up?"

"Yeah, you're fucking loud as fuck, I can barely hear the commentators. And that bitch ain't gonna win. Everyone's money's on speedy."

"Oh, is that so? Well allow me to relay what's been said."

He spoke menacingly and all the crowd in hearing distance instantly knew some shit was about to go down. The fool swallowed and suddenly felt a drop in his unwavering confidence.

"Rose over there has shot up half the competition and has the best accuracy rate out of the three left. She may not move as fast as the Quill, but she's a hell of a lot smarter." The man towered over the fool who had shrunk in on himself and started sweating.

The crowd suddenly went wild, and the man turned to see Rose had taken out the Salgarican and was currently reloading behind a boulder-shaped barrier. He smirked at the fool.

"I'm gonna keep shouting, thank you very much. You can keep sitting there like the idiot you are and watch her win."

He gave him one final glare and turned back to watch the show.

"FANTASTIC JOB ROSE! JUST ONE LEFT, KICK HIS ASS!"

* * *

**10**

They laid gently in pillowly grass, bathing in the multiple sunlights and enjoying the light breeze. The man's murmurs were easily heard by the companion at his side.

"And see that brownish blur over there?" He pointed past the strangely shaped clouds, at the tear in the sky. She hummed in confirmation.

"That's called an infinaurora; a permanent light in the sky caused by a storm in space touching the atmosphere. At night it looks bright red. Hm, maybe when should have come at night time." He could imagine her wonder at the sight, her face illuminated by red light.

"No, I'm glad we came during the afternoon. It's nice." He smiled sweetly at that and she leant into him, resting her head on his chest. He held her hand a little tighter.

"Yeah. It is nice."

"We should come to places like this more often, and just have picnics and take naps."

"The chaos of adventure wearing you out, is it? Tired of running so much?"

"Just a bit. But I'd never say no to a high stakes adventure. It's just... Good to chill out sometimes."

"Hm... Yeah. Okay, I'll take us to a nice place after every third adventure. How's that sound?"

"Wonderful."

They fell back into comfortable silence and he could hear her relaxed breathing. Normally he'd like to fill the silence with space trivia to make the time more interesting, but he wasn't so sure if it could improve this moment. It seemed perfect already.

He decided not to eloborate on the seven neighbouring planets visible in the sky. Instead he chose to close his eyes and enjoy the peace and company.

* * *

**11**

" _Please_ , Rose! You are in terrible danger. If you don't leave right now, you _will_ die." The fear was blatantly clear in his watering eyes and trembling hands.

"But I can't leave you! Not again. Never again."

"You can't stay!"

"Too bad! I won't live without you!"

At that he stopped trembling. For an incredibly long time he just stared, and then the awful expression was swept right off his face.

He suddenly looked very serious as he turned around and began digging through his jacket pocket.

"What is it? Is there something we can do to stop the storm from here?"

But he didn't answer, he just kept rummaging through his pocket until-

He turned around with a flourish, smiling brightly and holding a black box.

"What's that then?"

Again he ignored her question and simply dropped onto one knee, holding the box up to her. Her breath caught when he opened the box, revealing a ring she recognised from an adventure with her first doctor.

"Rose Tyler, would you do me the greatest honour," He began, and the woman teared up at the sight, her hands reflexly covering her gaping mouth.  
"Of putting on this ring so you don't die. It's tripled melded which means it'll work on almost any life form, including human. It should let you run through the storm with me, unharmed."

The next series of expressions on her face resembled that of a person falling down a very large flight of stairs. The tears turned from happy to distraught, but only for a moment before he continued.

"And maybe you'll want to keep that ring on forever and never die and maybe just travel with me. Then, uh, maybe we could throw a party to celebrate you never dying. Something fantastic like, oh I don't know, a wedding?"

She bit her lip tight, to keep it under control, lest the various and plentyful swears rushing through her mind burst forth and ruin the moment. The smile on his face looked smug, despite also looking terribly anxious and hopeful.

"You _bastard_ ," Woops, she didn't bite down hard enough.  
"You're gonna spend eternity making it up to me, because that was a bloody terrible excuse for a proposal."

"Is that a yes?" Okay the smile definitely looked smug now.

"Gimme the damn ring. We've got a planet to save."

* * *

**12**

"Rose it's me, _I'm_ The Doctor."

"Dont listen to him, Rose. I'm the _real_ Doctor!"

"Uh... What were the first words you ever spoke to me?"

"Run." Both of them said simultaneously. She kept the gun pointed at the ground.

"Oh, this is never gonna work." She groaned. This wasn't a fun, exhilarating trial. This was frustrating.

"Of course not. He's using a telepathic engine from a billion years in the future to determine exactly what I'm going to say, the moment before I say it." Said the doctor on the left.

"Oh, _I'm_ using a telepathic engine? The only telepathic engine in my body is my brain!" Said the doctor on the right.

"Oh, wow, as if I'd ever make jokes at such a dire moment."

"Yeah you would." Rose commented, still unsure if that was a hint as to which was the fake.

"Yes, actually perhaps I would."

"Of course I would, I just did!"

"Oh my god, would you two shut it!" She shouted. One doctor is bad enough, but two of them? Arguing with each other? What a nightmare.

"You pitiful, human girl." The voice of the evil scientist played through the speakers. He gurgled and chuckled like a textbook villain.

But he also sounded so slimey and gross, there was no way he was humanoid and Rose wasn't eager to find out what he really looked like.

"Rendering The Doctor powerless was a great feat, but defeating you shall be no challenge at all. You shall find it is impossible to tell these two apart, and I've been watching you." He said in a way that made her shiver in disgust.  
"I know you're too close to this man to risk killing him. You won't shoot. _Finally_ , I have the means to decipher _time itself!"_

At that, both Rose and one of the Doctors smirked.

"Sure, I may not have an infinite sized brain that's in tune with all of time, I may only have one heart but I have got one badass alien thing; Ultimate Zega Hunting." She waggled the fingers of her left hand, one of which was wearing a triple melded vorpal ring.  
"I've got the gold." She announced, shooting the fake between the eyes.

" _WHAT?!_ " Screeched the voice over the speakers.  
"How could you have possibly known which one was real?!"

"I didn't." Rose declared and the remaining doctor blanched.  
"Just kidding. We were waiting to see what your motive was. Can't believe I guessed it right."

"Well don't get too cocky. You guessed based off one of my theories."

"Oh just let me have this."

**Author's Note:**

> I might add a tiny bit if I ever catch up and see the 13th. Otherwise, hope you liked it.


End file.
